The Amyloid Treatment and Research Program is a large referral-based center that processes over 200 patient visits annually and offers experimental therapies for patients with primary systemic disease. The ability to with stand significant stress is vital to the success of these therapies. We propose to define the prevalence of hypoadrenalism in patients with primary systemic amyloidosis by administering synthetic ACTH and measuring changes in serum cortisol levels.